Bah Humbug Mistletoe!
by Kingofreaks
Summary: Luna is finally going to do it she's going to tell Sam she's her secret admirer at the family Christmas party. Maggie has her own problems how can she tell Luan her girlfriend whose crazy about Christmas that she's just not into it. A Saluna and Luaggie Christmas story.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hey everyone know the season is past over, I've been posting this story on my Tumblr, glorious hellsite.

I'd hoped to have it completed before Christmas or at least the new year but it didn't work out that way; anyway hope you enjoy.

Bah Humbug Mistletoe!

Sitting in the cafeteria Luna was attempting to play it cool as if she wasn't waiting nervously.

It was the last day of school before winter break and almost six months since she had left her first love letter in her friend Sam's locker.

Since then she'd left dozens all unsigned and Sam had confessed to she was getting frustrated but that was about to change.

Luna was ripped from her thoughts by a joyful shriek as Sam rushed into the cafeteria and practically tackled her in a hug.

"Luna you're never going to believe it!" Sam exclaimed gleefully.

I don't know Luna thought to herself I might but only said, "Brah what's got you so hyped, is McSwaegger in town?"

The smile on Sam's face was so wide it was giving Luna Ledger flashbacks.

Waving a note on red and green stationery that Luna was all too familiar with Sam announced, "I got another letter from my secret admirer!"

Forcing a look of tedium, Luna pretended to yawn and asked, "How long are going to let this creep keep stringing you along?"

Kicking herself Luna didn't know why she said things like that knowing she was the creep in question.

Luckily Sam just rolled her eyes at the comment, "Not much longer from the sound of this letter, it says they want to meet at your family Christmas party under the mistletoe."

Raising her eyebrows in faux surprise, Luna said, "Whoa ballsy are going to come?"

Shoving Luna, Sam laughed, "Off course I am, after all this time I'm dying to find out who it is, though it's gotta be one our friends or else how would they score an invite?"

"I don't know love," Luna said slipping into her accent for a moment, "It could be one of Lori or Leni's friends or even Luan or Lynn's if not one of the younger sibs."

Shaking her head before giving Luna another playful shove Sam disagreed, "you've seen the letters those lyrics are way too deep for a middle schooler."

Letting up on her friend and secret crush Luna asked nervously, "Do you have any ideas who it could be?" she hoped she wasn't coming off as obvious as she felt.

"That's just it," Sam said exasperate, "I've discreetly tested all the guys we know and they all seem oblivious; I've even been dropping lyrics from the notes and they don't even bat an eye."

While Sam laid her face down on the table Luna felt like she was sweating bullets, pushing past her nerves, "Have you considered that it might not be a guy?"

The disgusted look Luna had imagined in all her worst case scenarios didn't manifest on Sam's face instead a curious expression appeared and a bit quietly she asked, "Lunachick, have you been holding out on me; do you know something I don't?"

Swallowing hard Luna tried to shrug it off with a joke, "The real question Sami is do I know anything at all?"

Still suspicious Sam let it slide and considered Luna's previous question, "I guess I didn't consider it being a girl but that does connect a few dots."

Luna wanted to probe further but the lunch bell rang and before she could say anything further Sam jumped to her feet.

"See ya Lunachick," Sam said, "Can't be late for chemistry not with my grades anyway."

She was gone in a flash of blonde and blue leaving Luna kicking herself.

The bell had rung announcing the end of school and the beginning of winter break.

While most students began the mad dash to flee the school to begin there vacation Maggie found herself fixated on a single thought.

Bane of Baldr, parasitic weed, and her annual holiday terror; mistletoe bah humbug.

It wasn't the insipid tradition of swapping saliva, she found that to be annoying at best, no it was a different health risk that bothered her.

She didn't like to talk about it, it was embarrassing but she was allergic to mistletoe.

Normally it wasn't a problem for the goth, she'd make a brief appearance at her mom's annual holiday party before locking herself in her room until the holiday season was over.

If she was being honest with herself it wasn't just about the plant she just wasn't a Christmas person.

This year was different though, she'd been cordially invited to the Loud family Christmas party by her girlfriend Luan.

Her girlfriend who loved Christmas and all the accompanying traditions

Since November first, a day that would normally begin her annual Halloween mourning period, she'd had to endure the daily horror of holiday music and a barrage of festive puns.

But for Luan she did endure even after she'd caught herself absently humming dashing through the snow.

She wanted to tell Luan the truth but she couldn't bare the thought of disappointing her.

Speak of the candy striped devil; Maggie realized while contemplating her situation she'd gone on autopilot and was standing outside the school.

Across the parking lot she could see Luan, standing beside vanzilla, frantically waving at her wearing an ugly sweater even Santa would turn red over.

Walking slowly across parking lot she tried to think of a way to get Luan alone to talk the vehicle no doubt being full of Louds.

Then it all happened in seconds, she heard a calamitous noise from behind her, saw Luan's face go from smiling to mouthing something and then everything went white as she was plowed into the snow bank.

Dazed and confused Maggie felt someone help her to her feet she realized it was Luan then she heard multiple voices speaking at once apologizing.

She couldn't pick one from another but she figured out quickly she'd gotten between the van and the horde of racing Louds.

Maggie glared at the kids and brushed them away as they tried to help her.

She managed to hold her tongue and not say anything nasty even when her classmate Lynn proclaimed she still won.

"Are you okay?" Luan asked, it finally getting through to Maggie.

"I'm fine," she snapped irritability then seeing the distressed look on Luan's face took a breath and calmer this repeated, "I'm fine."

Accepting it and not wanting to push Luan asked, "Would you like to come over we're making decorations for the party you could help your elf to some hot chocolate."

Looking over at the rest of the Luan's siblings Maggie shook her head and said, "I think I just want to go home."

"We could give you a ride," Luan said volunteering Lori's services.

But Maggie was already turning as she said, "I think I just need some space."

As she walked away she could here Luan call out something about the party.

As the van drove off she cursed herself, she wished she'd just gotten in the dumb van and tolerated Luan's immature siblings why was she like this.

She wished she'd invited Luan to her house instead of walking away or that Luan had come after her.

Scrunching up her face she wanted punch something, she hated this time of year bah humbug.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days before the Christmas party Luna found herself surrounded by busybody siblings all trying to give her advice on how to approach Sam.

Pushing through the babbling throng she managed to get to her room and secured the door shut with a chair.

It wasn't until she turned around she realized she wasn't alone.

"Oh hey Luan what's up?" Luna said greeting her sister warmly hoping she wasn't about to hop on the Sam bandwagon.

When Luan didn't respond Luna became a bit concerned and tried again, "Hey Lu anyone home?"

The family jester almost jumped apparently just realizing Luna had entered the room, "Oh hey Lunes, nice weather," she said absentmindedly.

Something was off with Luan and Luna could tell, not only had she not made a pun but something about her words sounded hollow.

Crossing the room Luna sat on the bed next to her sister and asked, "is something the matter brah you haven't made a single joke since I got here."

Looking away Luan sighed, "Its nothing . . ."

Gently prodding her sister Luna said, "If you don't want to talk about it that's okay but you know talking about stuff can make you feel better."

This was enough encouragement to get the younger girl talking "it's Maggie, she's been a bit distance over the last month,"

How can you tell? Was what Luna wanted to say but she held her tongue.

It wasn't that she didn't like her sisters girlfriend, she just had a hard time connecting with the goth girl.

When Luan had brought her home for the first time everyone had been surprised less that Luan was dating a girl more that it was someone so different from the happy go lucky comedian.

Trying not to let her opinion come across Luna just said, "Go on."

The comedians face started to crack as she confessed, "I'm scared she might want to break up."

Suddenly Luna felt like a total cow for her previous thoughts; she felt her own heart breaking as a tear ran down Luan's face.

It wasn't important for her or anyone else to understand what Luan and Maggie saw in each other as long as they were happy.

Though Maggie might be a bit aloof she'd never given Luna any reason to doubt that she cared for her sister; why else would someone intentionally expose themselves to Luan's repeated punning?

Wiping the tear away from her sisters face Luna hugged her then asked, "I get that your worried but have you talked to her about it?"

Sheepishly Luan shrugged, "I know I should but every time I try I get worried that she'll think I'm being needy so I end up making a joke or talking about Christmas.

Pondering this over Luna said, "Maybe that's the problem," Luan's eyebrows rose in apprehension but Luna quickly clarified, "I mean Christmas, if your neediness were the issue the show would be over and the house lights out."

Choosing to ignore the dig Luan furrowed her brow "What do you mean Christmas is the problem?"

"Maybe Maggie just isn't a Christmas person" Luan paused trying to be tactful, "I'm not saying she's a Grinch; some people just don't get the warm and fuzzies this time of year."

When Luan tried to interject in opposition Luan just kept going, "I don't mean to be harsh but you can be a bit of a holiday junkie."

That got a reaction from Luan she stood defensively and said, "I'm not a holiday junkie."

Holding back a laugh Luna just smiled and said, "then why did I wake up November first to _Do they know it's Christmas_?; and how many days in a row have you worn your antlers dude."

Luna shut Luan down before she could interrupt, "When did you start prepping for your twelve puns of Christmas because I'd wager before August mate."

"Okay, okay, I admit it," Luan proclaimed dramatically pacing their room, "I'm a jingle bell junkie, a yuletide user, an advent addict, a festive fiend, a nutmeg nut!"

Finally winding herself down she looked glumly at Luna and asked, "but if Maggie doesn't like Christmas what can I do, I already invited her to our party?"

"Well," Luna said thoughtfully scratching her head, "Why don't you find a way to appeal to her interests through Christmas, and if that doesn't work you can just barricade yourselves in the room and watch movies."

"Ha good one," Luan said ironically, "like our family will leave me and Maggie be if we try to sneak off."

Seeing her sisters point Luna nodded in agreement, "tell you what you guys do what you need to do and i'll cover for you."

"Really?" Luan asked excitedly hugging Luna.

"Sure," Luna answered, "What's a big sister for."

A few days before the party Maggie noticed an odd change in her girlfriend; Luan had stopped sending her hourly Christmas puns, and had stopped mentioning the holiday entirely.

Initially Maggie was relieved; but as it continued she became a bit worried that her aloof behavior towards the season had put Luan off her.

That's why she was surprised when she found a mystery package from Luan on her porch the morning of the party.

She smuggled the box to her room so she wouldn't face any innocent inquiries from her mother.

Once she was sure her privacy would be uninterrupted Maggie began to examine the black and white striped box carefully; it was topped with a big black bow.

It was obvious from the lack of postage that Luan had delivered it herself early in the morning.

The only clue was a tag that read for Spooky from Kooky, though she pretended to find the pet names annoying she secretly loved them.

However knowing her kooky girl Maggie was cautious in opening the box.

Luan was notorious for her practical jokes and being her girlfriend did not offer exemption.

When the box proved not to contain a spring loaded trap Maggie relaxed and removed a black envelope upon opening it she found a handwritten letter.

Dear Spooky,

It's come to my attention recently that I have a Christmas problem.

Like comedy and most things I tend to throw myself head first without thinking.

I guess this year I was just so excited that I'd be sharing this special time of year with you that I kind of forgot about you in the process.

I wanted to try and make it up to you, inside the package is something my sister Leni made; I hope you'll like it and if you do you can wear it to the party tonight.

Yours for eternity.

Whether you want me or not.

Kooky

She sat commiserating on the letter; it was as she'd had feared, her lack of festive spirit had hurt Luan's feelings.

Most people thought of Luan as a comedian who didn't take anything seriously but Maggie knew the truth that her girlfriend was actually quite sensitive and took even little trespasses to heart.

Taking a moment to pause from her self pity she looked to see what Luan had sent her.

Gingerly she pulled out a pin striped suit jacket with extended tails, matching pinstriped pants, a white dress shirt and a large bat bow tie.

When the note said Leni had made it she'd been apprehensive but that it wouldn't be her style but this outfit wasn't entirely distasteful.

Something about the costume was familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

Though Maggie didn't understand how it fit in with the holiday if it would make Luan happy she had no problem wearing it.

"At least it's not an ugly Christmas sweater," she said to no one in particular.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsewhere in Royal Woods a pop punk was unknowingly texting her secret admirer.

Hey Lunachick haven't heard from you all week?

Sam sent the message while lying on her bed, it was unusual to go more than a couple days without at least a text from Luna.

Her phone buzzed pretty soon after her message sent.

Sorry luv been knackered preparing for the party.

Reading the message, Sam imagined Luna speaking in her British accent and giggled.

The phone buzzed again.

You still coming?

Of course!

Sam sent the message immediately.

Hyped to meet my secret admirer.

There was a brief lull in the conversation, Sam could see that Luna was writing something; finally.

…

…

…

Oh yeah slipped my mind.

Frowning Sam tried to think of what to write back, Luna was one of her closest friends but ever since finding out about the secret admirer she'd seemed disinterested at best.

Sam had noticed Luna would make sarcastic remarks or get quiet and change the subject which really wasn't like her.

At first she'd considered that her friend might be jealous but ever since their last conversation she was considering an alternate theory.

When Luna had suggested that her secret admirer might be a girl the pieces had started falling into place.

First how none of her male suspects recognised the lyrics she dropped, why the writer had remained secretive for so long, even the handwriting of notes now that she'd examined them.

Sam was convinced her admirer was either a mutual female friend or a Loud sister and that Luna was trying to protect their secret.

It must have been hard for her all this time Luna was a terrible liar, not that Sam was much better, but she was also loyal to a fault.

Finally coming up with something Sam messaged Luna back.

I've been thinking about what you said

About the writer being a girl

I think you should know that I'm kind of into girls

She didn't know what to expect back but Sam felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from her.

Why didn't you tell me sooner?

Was the reply she got from Luna.

She didn't want to admit why she hadn't told Luna or anyone else, she'd been scared how people would react.

Sure her parents were cool and friends didn't seemed open minded but there was always a chance things would change and not in a good way.

Another message.

: (

Sighing Sam replied.

Sorry I was afraid you wouldn't understand

A pause in kind from Luna.

...

…

I think I understand

All I got is I hope this girl shows up cause you deserve better

Another weight lifted she had been sure Luna would accept her but until this moment Sam hadn't realized the doubt she was carrying.

Sending one last message Sam said.

You aren't wrong

See you tonite Lunachick

On the other end of the line Luna was sitting on her bed holding her sister Luan's hand for support managing to text back

Cheers Sami see you tonite.

The party would begin in less than an hour and while Rita and Lynn Sr were worrying over the final minute preparations of food and decor; the Loud kids were finishing their own party project.

Everyone was in Luna and Luan's room scurrying around.

They all wanted tonight to be perfect; clothes, makeup, hair products, and accessories were all flying back and forth.

Luan and Luna were seated while Leni and Lucy stood over them calling the shots.

There was a pause in the activity as Leni looked to Lucy and in an oddly serious tone the fashionista asked, "What do you think?

Staring grimly at the pair in front of them Lucy sighed and said, "I think it's time to call it."

"Call it what?" Leni asked confused.

Not answering Lucy looked to Lori who nodded in agreement and announced, "Time for the reveal,"

The twins took the cue and rolled a large mirror in for the reveal, Lynn and Lincoln pulled salon capes dramatically from Luna and Luan.

Both girls jaws dropped at the change, Luna now had a side shave and a red streak at Lola's insistence there was glitter on her cheeks but nowhere near the obscene amount the pageant princess had wanted.

Instead of the rockers usual t-shirt and skirt her sisters had convinced her to wear a candy cane striped dress, her sisters had tried to convince her to wear heels but had only managed to negotiate her down from boots to sensible dress shoes.

Had it been up to her she would have worn her McSwaegger tour shirt for luck but she had to admit she looked good.

On the other hand Luan looked as if she were attending another event entirely it had been Lucy's idea and she loved it.

It had been Luna's idea to turn to the young goth for advice on how to appeal to Maggie and she had turned them in the direction of Tim Burton.

The comedians transformation was much more dramatic than her sisters it started with dyeing her hair a bright auburn and foregoing her usual ponytail she was wearing it down.

Then Lucy had broken out her special effects makeup to turn Luan's skin turquoise and added stitches on her face and arms.

Lisa had volunteered to come up with a more permanent effect but that idea had been vetoed.

Then Leni had gone to work creating a perfect replica patchwork dress and the accompanying pinstripe suit which Luan had delivered to Maggie's house that morning.

It had been a gamble but one Luan was more than willing to take.

It was Lisa who was the first to comment on the end result of the groups combined efforts, "I believe I speak for everyone present when I say that you both exemplify the aesthetic attributes that one looks for in a partner; or as they might say on the street you are two hot tamales!"

The rest of the siblings were quick to agree, "Sam would be a fool to turn you down," Lola said smiling at Luna.

"When are you going to tell her? Are you going to kiss her?" Lana asked pushing Lola aside which resulted in the twins beginning to bicker.

Blushing Luna stood up and raised her voice, "Dudes!," everyone continued talking over each other so she repeated herself louder, "DUDES!, me and Luan want to thank you for everything but we need a moment before the party besides you guys need to get ready, were not the only ones with dates."

With that announcement everyone stopped for a moment as if the thought had just occurred to them before they began tearing out of the room.

Stretching from being stuck in the chair Luna was glad that she hadn't agreed to wear heels, she walked over to the bunk bed and fell back and let it out a deep sigh.

"Do you think we're ready for this?" Luan asked as if plucking the thought from Luna's mind.

"I don't know but I don't think we have much of a choice." Luna answered sounding a bit defeated and not at all sure she was ready for tonight.

"Cheer up buttercup," Luan was standing over her smiling, offering her hand she helped

Luna up.

"It's time for us to grow some snowballs," Luan said this time her voice shook a little but she kept talking, "I don't know what's going to happen tonight maybe the joke will be on us but we won't know if we don't try."

Straightening her dress Luna nodded and opened the door, "Time to Rock n Roll."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry for the repeated chapters that are just code jibberish tried uploading from both my phone and laptop thin it might be something to do with google docs but I digress and apologize for my inattentiveness, I hope you enjoy the new chapter review appreciated as they validate my existence

The outside of the Loud house had been decorated up to the nines, there were colourful flashing lights, inflatable cartoon characters, even Santa and his eight tiny reindeer were present.

Standing alone in the cold a figure observed it all in a fog of ennui, the lights were on in the windows and boisterous laughter and jovial voices reached all the way to where she stood on the sidewalk.

It all seemed so warm and inviting if you were into that kind of thing Maggie, however, was not.

She was engaged in firing herself up, telling herself that she was here for Luan when she felt a hand touch her shoulder and cringed.

She turned to see a blonde girl with a blue streak in her hair, she recognized her from Luan's description.

"Hey sorry if I scared you," the blonde said smiling at Maggie, "Is this the Loud house?"

A bit flustered by the sudden interruption Maggie just nodded acknowledging that it was.

The other girl paused looking at her then seemed to clue in, "You aren't Maggie? Are you? Luna's sister's girlfriend?"

Nodding again this time Maggie was able to find her voice, "Yes, and your Sam, Luna's . . . friend," she caught herself just in time.

She wanted to slap herself for her near social faux pas, stupid!

Her irritation must have shown on her face because Sam looked at her quizzically, she searched for something anything to change the subject.

"Nice dress," Maggie said trying to sound sincere, it was only visible from the waist down under Sam's parka but the color watched the streak in her hair, she also had a little Santa hat fascinator.

"Thanks," Sam said seeming to accept the compliment, "Your duds are pretty rad as well."

Suddenly feeling a bit self-conscience Maggie looked down at the suit it fit surprisingly well, she wasn't dressed for the weather as her mother had dropped her off.

"Luan's sister Leni made it for me," Maggie said trying to dismiss the compliment.

"So," Sam asked looking at the house nervously, "Why haven't you gone in yet?"

It wasn't an unfair question but Maggie still wasn't happy about a stranger prodding her, she tried not to let it show, "Just enjoying the ambiance."

The other girl looked around and nodded, "I'm nervous myself, not that I'm saying you are," the girl stumbled in her words then whispering, "Don't tell anyone but I'm meeting a secret admirer tonight."

"I'm not a social person and social gatherings can be intimidating for me," Maggie blurted out, she didn't know where that had come from and looked at Sam in horror.

For her part, Sam didn't show any judgment she just asked, "Then why did you come?"

Looking away Maggie shrugged and said, "Luan wanted me to be here"

Pausing for a moment Sam gave her a reassuring smile and said, "then Luan should be proud to have such a brave girlfriend."

Blushing uncharacteristically Maggie didn't know how to reply.

She felt Sam reach out and take her hand and she said, "I can wait with you till your ready if you want."

Maggie found herself unused to this type of sincere casual affection from a stranger it was ... nice?

Looking up at Sam she forced a smile and even though she was still reluctant said, "I think I'm ready."

The two girls walked up to the path to house hand in hand.

Letting go Sam knocked on the door and smiled at Maggie one more time.

Maybe this evening wouldn't be so bad after all Maggie thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sam knocked on the door both girls could hear a rustling of feet on the other side and excited whispering.

As the door opened Maggie felt Sam's hand slip away and that was the last she thought of the other girl.

From the moment she saw Luan everything else faded away; suddenly the costume made perfect sense.

Gliding up to Luan, Maggie took her by the hands and said, "You're my Sally."

"And you're my Jackie," Luan replied ruefully squeezing Maggie's hands, "Can I take your smile as a sign you like my surprise?"

Trying to frown to maintain her imagine Maggie found herself unable to upon seeing Luan the first thing she'd wanted to do was kiss her.

Suddenly like an old friend showing up at the just at the wrong time Maggie felt a wave of anxiety wash over her as she became acutely aware that several of Luan's sisters were watching.

Pulling her hands away from Luan's she looked away, it was then she saw the infernal weed hanging above the staircase, she could almost feel her skin breaking out.

Noticing her girlfriend's sudden discomfort Luan asked, "Hey want some Christmas punch?"

Looking back and away from her own personal sword of Damocles Maggie asked, "You're not going to punch me are you?"

There was a moment where a sparkle of mischief went through Luan's eyes before she said, "Of course not . . . unless you want me to?"

Laughing Maggie allowed Luan to lead her by the hand to the kitchen, four of the younger Louds were sitting around a kiddie table playing cards betting with Christmas cookies, one girl wearing a tiara had the largest pile by far.

Walking towards them Luan reintroduced siblings, "Maggie these are my sister's Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa."

Attempting a smile Maggie greeted them, she wasn't great around younger kids.

One of them, Lana she believed, looked up from the cards and nodded, "You guys want in on this action, we can deal you in?"

Before either could answer Lisa piped up, "I don't know why you would, the odds seem to be favouring one person against the laws of statistics."

"Are you suggesting me of something dear sister?" Lola asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"No accusation," Lisa replied angrily, "Simply stating the facts, that unless the universal laws of chance laws have been rewritten it's impossible for you to have won the last five rounds of go fish."

"I don't have to stay here and listen to this," Lola announced but as she raised her arms dramatically several cards came flying out from her sleeves.

Before anyone could react Lola grabbed as many cookies as she could, clutched them to her chest and took off; Lisa and Lana looked at each other then took off in pursuit.

Looking at Maggie awkwardly Luan laughed and said, "I should probably do something before someone breaks a gingerbread bone, I'll be right back."

Watching Luan take off after the younger girls Maggie didn't flinch when she saw Lucy quietly step into her periphery.

"The costumes were your idea weren't they?" Maggie said acknowledging Lucy.

Without confirming or denying Lucy replied, "I wanted to dress as the spectral visage of Christmas Future but my parents felt I should wear something more modern."

Taking in her costume Maggie nodded her approval Lucy was wearing an all black elf costume including pointed hat and shoes both adorned with bells.

Lucy offered Maggie a bat-shaped gingerbread cookie which she accepted taking a bite.

They stood quietly for a moment before Maggie asked, "Lucy are you a Christmas person?"

When the younger goth just stared back dully she sighed and said, "I didn't think so, how," Maggie stopped then asked, "how do you embrace this sugar-coated consumeristic festival?"

Taking a bite from her cookie Lucy considered the question then said, "This season may be sickly sweet by our standards but my family cherishes it so I try to keep it in my own way for them."

When the answer didn't seem satisfying to the older girl Lucy looked at her and asked, "I take it you're also impartial to the festive season?"

When Maggie indicated the affirmative Lucy pushed further, "Would it be forward if I asked the trigger of your sudden yuletide beguilement?"

Unable to come up with a reason not to answer Maggie took a seat and Lucy followed suit, "I feel like my failure to embrace this holiday is driving a wedge between me and Luan."

Before Lucy could answer a voice interrupted and both girls looked up stunned, somehow Luna had silently entered the kitchen while they were distracted.

"Hey Luce, Pop-pop wants to see you in your elf costume," Luna said gesturing to the family room, Lucy looked at Maggie who gave her a nod indicating she'd be okay.

As Lucy left Luna filled her chair and looked at Maggie thoughtfully.

"How much of that did you here?" Maggie asked looking away, already knowing the answer she began to turn crimson.

"Enough," Luna answered sympathetically then after a moment, "Christmas doesn't have to be such a hassle."

Not looking up Maggie muttered, "Oh yeah what do you know about it?"

Ignoring the younger girls attitude Luna swallowed, "Not a lot admittedly, I do know my sister cares more about you then some calendar date."

This got Maggie's attention "Really?", she asked turning so she could gage Luna's response.

"Are you joking," Luna laughed, "She's crazier about you then this whole season, it might have taken her some time to figure out it's not your jam but she doesn't care."

Stopping to let Maggie absorb the information Luna continued, "I don't know if I should ruin the surprise but she's planning to take you upstairs to watch holiday horror movies."

"Upstairs?" Maggie asked suddenly stiffening, a technicality hitting her.

Misconstruing Maggie's inflection Luna raised her hands, "It's not a Netflix and chill situation brah Luan isn't like that."

Rolling her eyes Maggie shook her head, "It's not that it's…" sucking up her pride Maggie finished, "I'm allergic to mistletoe and there's a huge bow of it over the stairs."

"Is that all," Luna said waving a hand dismissively, "Give me a few minutes and I'll get rid of it."

"Won't that interfere with your plans?" Maggie asked both relieved and a bit concerned.

"You know about that?" Luna asked then rolling her eyes, "Of course you do, well let me worry about that, you two just have fun."

As Luna started to leave Maggie raised her voice getting the rockers attention, "For what it's worth your probably more afraid then you need to be; Sam seems nice and you've probably built the whole thing up in your head, take it from someone who knows a little bit about fear."

Looking back Luna nodded and as Luan entered the kitchen passing her she flashed Maggie a smile and a wink.

Catching it Luan looked at Maggie and joked, "Anything I need to be worried about?"

Chucking a little Maggie smiled and replied, "You have no idea but not tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

(Flashback to the arrival at the party)

As the door opened Sam saw Luna standing by one of her sisters in front of the staircase.

She had to do a double take upon seeing Luna's makeover, she fell aside for a moment as Maggie rushed past her to Luan who Sam realized was also there.

Luna walked over to her and seeing that the couple was clearly having a moment whispered in her English accent, "Maybe we should give these birds some privacy."

Giggling quietly, Sam nodded and took Luna's lead into the living room, she must have still been gaping because Luna asked, "You like what you see luv?"

She wanted to answer yes but she caught herself, after just having admitted to Luna that she liked girls Sam didn't want Luna to think she was hitting on her.

Truth be told she'd had a crush on Luna in the past but she'd given up on it awhile ago she was just happy to have Luna as a friend.

Then the letters had started and she'd moved on obsessed with who the mystery writer could be.

Leaving her thoughts behind Sam smiled at Luna and said, "You look radical any guy would be lucky to be your arm."

For the briefest of moments Sam thought she saw something in the way Luna took the compliment a hurt look but if it had been there it was gone in a flash.

A smile on her face Luna said, "Hey let me introduce you to some people

The party was already in full swing, Sam was quickly introduced to Luna's older sisters Leni and Lori, Lori's boyfriend Bobby, then Luna's only brother Lincoln and his friend's Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

Soon she noticed none her and Luna's mutual friends were present, some of whom had been her prime suspects; she started to ask Luna about it but realized her friend had wandered off.

She spotted Luna over by the couch talking to her sister Lynn, the jock looked up seeing Sam and winked.

As Sam walked towards them, Lynn and her two friends jumped up from the couch.

"I hope you're not leaving on my account," Sam joked.

This caused Lynn's friends started to giggle and Lynn punched each of them in the shoulders and said, "Ignore them we were just talking about dragging Lincoln and his friend Ronnie Anne under the Mistletoe."

"Well, good luck I guess," Sam said as Lynn started to leave, her friends started giggling again and Lynn gave Luna a thumbs up.

Looking from the departing Lynn to Luna, Sam commented, "Odd girls."

Laughing nervously Luna shrugged, "Athletes dude, always have to be up to something."

Then changing the subject she pointed at the couch, "Now that the sofa's vacant we have the perfect vantage point to stake out the mistletoe brah."

Following Luna's pointing arm she saw the mistletoe she'd missed when she arrived.

"Awesome," Sam said excited high fiving Luna.

They sat down and Sam started scoping the scene for potential suspects male and female not ruling anyone out yet.

Unfortunately, the party seemed to offer slim pickings, then she spied a girl she didn't recognize.

Nudging Luna she asked, " Who is that with Lori and Bobby?"

Looking over Luna answered nonchalantly, "Oh that's Bobby's cousin Carlota but she's from the city so probs not your admirer."

"Oh well," Sam said gazing at Carlota, "a girl can dream "

A frown crossed Luna's face and her disposition became frosty, "If your into that type."

Sam had been afraid of something like this but hadn't expected it from Luna especially not when she seemed so supportive of her sister Luan.

Trying to ignore it, Sam noticed a guy standing in the hallway under the mistletoe, "Do you think that's him?" she asked dubiously.

Luna had been glaring at Carlota and whipped her head around to see the new contender.

She seemed relieved when she saw the guy even smiling, "Sorry wouldn't bet on it that's Chaz."

Starting to ask who Chaz was, Sam was a bit surprised when she heard a gleeful screech and watched as Leni ran over to the shorter freckle-faced guy.

She couldn't help but smile when Leni had to lean down to kiss him, Sam looked at Luna and said, "They make a cute couple."

Suddenly a commotion erupted from the kitchen as three young girls came tearing out of the kitchen.

The two were clearly pursuing the third hurling insults while the girl in the lead was dropping cookies and declaring they'd never take her alive.

A fourth girl who Sam recognized as Luan came quickly out of the kitchen, and with the help of Lincoln quickly quelled the situation and led the girls upstairs to bed.

Everyone had a good laugh at the antics of the younger Louds, Luna smacked herself in the forehead and said, "Some host I am let me get you some punch, I'll back in two secs."

Watching as Luna left Sam was beginning to doubt the letter writer was going to show up at all.

Then she remembered her theory about it being one of Luna's sisters, looking around she was questioning that too.

Leni and Lori seemed content with there boyfriends, and she hoped it wasn't Luan because her girlfriend Maggie seemed pretty cool.

Then she remembered the way Lynn had been acting earlier, could it be the younger girl, Luna had said as much but Sam had assumed it was a joke.

Looking over Lynn was in the dining room chugging eggnog while her two friends cheered her on.

This made Sam feel a bit ill, the eggnog, not the younger girl though obviously that was weird enough.

She considered going over to feel Lynn out, see if she was onto something; when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

Sam nearly jumped when she saw the little goth elf sitting beside her she put her hand over her pulsing heart.

When the girl didn't say anything Sam spoke, "You must be Luna's sister, Lucy?" she hazarded, "I'm her friend Sam

The young girl sighed and said, "I know who you are."

The way Lucy said it creeped Sam out a little but she tried not to let show.

Reaching out Lucy took Sam's hand and laid it flat peering at it curiously, she began to trace the lines with her finger.

Yep, Sam thought to herself definitely creepy.

"Your waiting for someone," Lucy announced looking into Sam's eyes, "You're expecting to meet them over there," she said pointing to the hallway.

"Let me guess," Sam said bemused, "I'm going to meet a tall dark stranger?"

Sam wasn't one for this type of thing but she figured she'd humour the kid til Luna got back.

"No," Lucy answered unperturbed, "You already know her."

That got Sam's attention, Luna must have told Lucy something but why?

"Okay," Sam said hesitantly, "If I already know them why haven't I seen them yet?"

"You have," Lucy responded matter of factly, "You're probably just not looking at them in the right context."

What's that supposed to mean Sam thought she started to ask Lucy but the girl was just gone, most definitely creepy!

Before she could think about this further she saw something in the hallway that got her attention.

Luna was knocking down the mistletoe with a broom, "What are you doing?" Sam yelled angry and hurt.

She knew she was probably attracting attention but she didn't care she stormed over to Luna.

Holding the mistletoe awkwardly raising it defensively Luna tried to explain, "Dude it's not what you think, you see."

"No," Sam said feeling betrayed, "I don't get it, Luna I thought we were friends, I didn't think you'd be like this."

Grabbing her shoes and coat Sam headed for the door and as she stepped out into the could she could feel tears beginning to well in her eyes.

She'd prepared herself for the eventuality that the writer wouldn't show up but Luna's rejection was too much.

She wished she'd never come to the party, mistletoe bah humbug!


	7. Chapter 7

Not knowing what to make of Maggie's cryptic response Luan chose to ignore it, "Sorry I left you alone so long I had to put Lisa and the twins to bed; I reminded them Santa was watching, that got them to sleep, I guess you could say they're clause-trophobic"

Realizing sUnsure he was rambling Luan shoved a cookie in her mouth and shut up.

It didn't seem to have bothered Maggie because she was just looking at Luan and smiling, actually smiling not something the goth was prone to giving up easily.

Chewing the cookie slowly Luan wasn't sure what to say, swallowing she cleared and started to speak, "How would you feel about. . ."

"Yes," Maggie answered before Luan could finish then apologizing, "Sorry you were asking something?"

Bemused Luan finished her thought, "ditching this icicle stand to go hang out in my room."

"I'd love to," Maggie said then asked, "Do you think anyone will notice?"

As Luan began to answer she was interrupted by the sound of a raised voice from the other room, "Not if we go now while everyone's distracted by whatever that is," Luan said confidently.

Sneaking out of the kitchen through the hallway they reached the stairs just in time to see Luna head hurriedly out the front door.

Most of the party guests seemed distracted and Lynn, Lincoln, and there friends were attempting to covertly look out the window at something without being caught.

Luan gestured silently to Maggie that the coast was clear and they scurried silently up the stairs.

As they went Luan noticed that the mistletoe from the hall was missing, she hoped Luna was okay but knew she'd find out later.

Opening the door to her shared room she presented it proudly to Maggie, she and her siblings had adorned the room in black for the occasion, she'd even busted out some Halloween decorations.

There were bats and skeletons with little Santa hats even Mr. Coconuts had been given a goth makeover.

Gesturing to a sheet she'd hung up on the wall Luna said, "I borrowed Lisa's projector and hooked it up to my laptop I downloaded some festive horror movies; Santa Claws, Frost Bite, Rabid Reindeer."

Looking to to her girlfriend to measure her response she saw that Maggie seemed conflicted; Luan really hoped she hadn't messed this up.

"There's something I need to tell you," Maggie said, Luan could tell from her tone it was something she was having trouble saying.

"It seems like you figured out I'm not into this whole holiday season and I'm sorry." Maggie said earnestly.

"You don't have to be sorry it's fine," Luan said trying to reassure her girlfriend.

"It's not, but it's sweet of you to say," Maggie sighed taking a seat in a pile of blankets and pillows then beckoned for Luan to join her.

"I know you love this time of year so I think it's only fair to tell you why I don't," Maggie reached out taking Luan's hand for strength before going on, "When I was eight my dad left me and my mom around Christmas,"

Looking at Maggie a flash of anger surged through Luan, she could see Maggie was physically holding back tears but she didn't interrupt she just squeezed her girlfriends hand.

"I haven't seen him since then not a present or even a card, mom tries but," Maggie sighed again, "I get this way around my birthday as well that is until my mom hired you."

The pain was fading from Maggie's face, "I'm starting to think maybe you can make anything tolerable."

"I am a Christmas crack up that's for sure," Luan said laughing at her own pun.

"I've got one more confession," Maggie said, Luan wasn't sure how much more she could take but she put on her listening face.

"I'm allergic to mistletoe but I don't think I need it for this," before Luan could say anything Maggie leaned over and kissed her.

It silenced Luan she didn't know what to say.

"If I'd known it was that easy to stop your puns." Maggie said chuckling.

In response Luan hit her lightly with a pillow then asked, "Are we going to have a silent fright or not."

"Oh well," Maggie said wistfully, "it was nice while it lasted."

When Sam walked out Luna froze for a moment then acting on instinct ran out the door after her without putting on a coat.

When she got to the porch she could see Sam had already reached the end of the walkway.

"Please dude just give me a chance to explain." Luna begged calling after her.

Stopping in her tracks Sam didn't turn around she didn't want Luna to see the tears freezing to her face.

Trying to come up with the courage Luna didn't get the chance before Sam started talking.

"You know Lunachick," Sam said her anger having fizzled, she only sounded hurt now which was worse, "Out of everyone, I thought you were the one person who wouldn't treat me different but I guess I was wrong."

That was a blow right to the heart, Luna couldn't believe she'd allowed her cowardice to cause Sam to feel like this even for a moment.

Knowing what she had to do Luna clenched a first and said, "Can you turn around Sam?"

"I don't want to," Sam replied, she knew that it sounded childish but she didn't care.

"Please?" Luna asked nervously; Sam must have heard something because slowly she gave in and turned around.

It was a bit of a punch because Luna now saw the hurt on Sam's face but only for a moment because her expression turned to one of puzzlement.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked not at all sure what was happening now; Luna was holding the disheveled looking sprig of mistletoe above her own head.

"What do you think luv?" Luna said in her goofy British accent forcing a smile.

"Really?" Sam asked not quite believing what was happening but starting to walk back towards the porch.

Shrugging Luna started to lose all false bravado, "Yeah if that's okay with you I."

Closing the distance Sam cut Luna off with a kiss, when it finished Sam smacked Luna on the head lightly and said, "You know your a dummy right?"

Catching her breath and having turned beet red Luna laughed and said, "Yeah I know brah."

Noticing Luna wasn't wearing a jacket and had begun to shiver violently Sam sighed and said, "That's okay because I think your my dummy."

Inside the house the party was beginning to wind down when Lincoln heard a sound coming from outside.

Without drawing attention he got Ronnie Anne and Clyde's attention.

Sneaking outside and clambering awkwardly through the snow they peered into the garage window where they saw Luna was singing Silent Night while Sam accompanied her on guitar.

Lincoln looked to the others and nodded he knew what they needed to do, after all he was the man with the plan.

As they started to wrap up the song Luna and Sam were surprised to hear singing coming from outside.

The garage door began to rise and there standing outside were all the remaining party guests with two notable exceptions.

They'd come out to join them and brought the party with them.

Smiling Luna looked at Sam and asked, "Do you think you have another set in you?"

"I think I just might Lunachick," Sam said smiling back.

Everyone crowded into the garage where the party was given new life and to everyone's chagrin Lynn Sr. broke out the cowbell.

Inside the house only two girls were left stirring, Maggie watched Luan burrow her face into her shoulder during the scary scenes and said, "Merry Christmas Kooky."

Luan looking into Maggie's eyes cleared her throat and in a gruff voice said, "Bah humbug Spooky.

A tolerable 2018 and related seasonal bric a brac to you all and to all a good etcetera.

Comments appreciated.


End file.
